


Well Well..... Literal Well

by Niall_Princess_Horan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niall_Princess_Horan/pseuds/Niall_Princess_Horan
Summary: Zayn doesn't like his new little brother Niall and is less than helpful when he's the reason Niall gets hurt and trapped.With Nialls life -literally- at stake, will Zayn help him? Will someone else help him? Or will Niall die?





	Well Well..... Literal Well

Niall pov

I’m sat playing with my action men and their army tank, because, because they’re in the army and they’re fighting bad guys so they need a super cool ride to get away! And drive over other cars to squash them.  
“Oh no! David! They’ve squashed my car!” I squeal as the leader of the bad guys has realised his car is broken, when I run it over with my tank!

“That’s terrible! How will we escape?!” One of the other guys panics. I make his voice more high pitched to show fear.

“You won’t! Hahahahahah. We have you now bad guys!” my good guy laughs as he arrests him and throws him in the tank jail! There isn’t really one but shhhhh. We'll pretend there is.

I walk my little men over to the car and then they drive to Disney land to celebrate their victory by meeting Mickey Mouse! Awe. I want to meet Mickey Mouse. I pout at that.

“What are you doing, loser" Zayn mutters as he enters our shared room and kicks my little army people over. Awe. I just stood them all up.

“Hey! It takes ages to stand them up so they don’t fall over” I pout and make a start to stand them back up. He just laughs and invites his friends in to our room.  
“So? Why are you so weird?” He laughs as he lays on his bed, his three friends make themselves comfortable on my bed which makes me pout even more.

“Loser this is Harry, Liam and Louis. My friends from school. Get out we're playing video games" he introduces then tries to make me leave.  
“I’m in the middle of a war zone! I can’t abandon my men! No man gets left behind” I argue. It only causes Zayn to punch me in the arm and his friends to laugh. Louis does tell him not to hit me though.

“He’s my step brother. I can do what I want” Zayn laughs. It’s annoying because since my dad and his mum started dating, I’m covered in bruises. He’s horrible to me.  
“He’s only little” Liam adds on.  
“He’s 7. He’s big enough to look after himself.” Zayn grumbles as he loads up the X box.

They start playing need for speed for 10 minutes and I continue rescuing my men from the avalanche they’re most likely going to do from. But I hope not because I’ve grown quite fond of them. I don’t however get chance to rescue them as Zayn’s mum comes in and tells us it’s a “lovely day outside” and we “should all go outside to play".

“He isn’t coming with us" Zayn snaps as he grabs his shoes from the bottom of his bed.  
“Zayn. Take your brother-"  
“- He isn’t my brother”  
“Zayn Javvad Malik. Niall is your little brother through marriage and you will take him with you and your friends and include him” she snaps.

“I don’t like him. He’s little and weird and his legs don’t walk fast enough to keep up"  
“Zayn you're four years older than him! You’re bound to have longer legs that can walk faster. Now go outside and be nice”

“Fine!! Get your shoes” he snaps at me and I don’t actually want to go outside and play, never mind with him, because he’s mean and bossy but I’m too scared to say no so I grab my battered converse and pull them on, before fastening the Velcro.

“Why don’t you have laces?” Liam asks as we walk outside.  
“I can’t tie them yet" I shrug, pretending not to be embarrassed by it.  
“baby"  
“Leave him alone Zayn” Louis mutters as we all head towards the woods near our house.

“Where are we going?” I complain around 15 minutes later. I’m bored and my legs are tired and my feet are soggy and wet from the grass and I’m tired and I can’t be bothered walking when I don’t even know where we're going and I’m tired.

“There’s a cool machine room over there. We found it a year or so ago and made it our base” Harry smiles at me and I frown. I don’t want to go to an out door machine room that’s cold and dark and wet. I want to go home and play with my action men and let them continue their quest to the Amazon rainforest to search for the giant crocodile and recruit him for their team!!

“Oh. Fun" I mutter as we make our way over. Liam goes in first and we all follow. It’s not as cold in here as I thought it would be. It’s essentially a giant play house in the middle of the woods but I can see what they mean about the machinery. There are pipes and wires over near the corner so I make sure to avoid that bit. It could be dangerous.

“Oi. We have snack in that cupboard. Go in and get them" Zayn smiles at me and points to a nearby cupboard. I sigh but go get the snacks whilst Louis and Harry sit on the abandoned couch and Liam flops down in the arm chair.

I go into the cupboard and rummage around to see what there is and how we can divide it between five of us evenly so no one gets upset. I grab some cans of pop and put them near the door and Zayn takes them out to his friends whilst I look at the snacks available.

“Do you want Hula Hoops or Cheese Puffs?” I shout but there’s no reply. I frown but turn around only to be met with the door closed and locked with me in the cupboard.

“Z-Zayn? I-I don’t like it in here. Um- p-please can you let me out?” I whimper. I can feel my eyes welling up with tears and try my hardest to not let them fall but it’s hard because it’s dark and I’m all alone and no one is answering me and I’m scared of the dark and I want my daddy.

“Zayn? Please?! I’m sorry- let me out!” I cry, tears actually falling now but I don’t care. I hit the door as hard as I can and try to plead with them but they either aren’t there or they just don’t care that I’m crying my eyes out. I sit down against the door and curl up into a ball to cry some more. I’m cold and it’s dark and I want to go home and it’s really squashy in here and now I know how the car felt when my tank squashed it because that’s how I feel and I want my daddy.

“Are you actually crying? You’re such a baby!” Zayn laughs around 5 minutes later when he opens the cupboard door and I quickly crawl out so I can be in the light.

“It’s dark in there!” I whimper and I wipe my eyes and nose on my sleeve before standing up.  
“Relax, you finally came out of the closet” he smirks and it causes Liam and Harry to burst out laughing. Louis doesn’t. He looks at me like he wants to punch Zayn in the face and cuddle me to keep me safe. I wish he would. I love cuddles and really need one right now. 

“I’m going home" I tell him quietly before leaving their stupid machine house and making my way towards our home. I can remember the way we came and we basically walked in a straight line so it won’t be hard to find home.

“Wait! Niall! You can’t walk home alone! Let me walk you home" Louis shouts as he follows me out of the shed.  
“Why? You’re Zayn’s friend not mine” I grumble.  
“Yeah Louis. You’re my friend. Not his” Zayn snaps.

“It’s a 25 minute walk home, through the woods and you want a 7 year old to do that alone? Even if he wasn’t your little brother, you should makes sure he gets home safe. I know you don't like him but come on! You can’t seriously expect him to go home alone!” Louis snaps and smiles at me before starting to walk slowly towards our houses. He nods his head and me and I follow him quickly. No one has ever defended me against Zayn. Not even my daddy.

“Zayn let’s walk Niall home and go to the skater park" Harry offers and Zayn grumbles but he does finally agree and we set off walking.

As we walk home I wipe my face properly from the crying, removing the last tears and any snot from my face.

“Hey? You okay?” Louis asks softly.  
“Mhm. Thank you. I don't like the dark, it’s um- scary to me"  
“I did try to get you out. Your brother is a bit of a bully” he sighs.  
“I know. Thanks you- for sticking up for me. I ‘ppreciate it”

“It’s Okay. You should tell your dad he’s mean to you”  
“He won’t listen. He loves Zayn’s mummy and- she makes him happy. Nothing else matters to him at the moment” I shrug.

 

We're around 5 minutes from home when we’re walking over a small patch of mud that seems to be covering some wooden planks. Maybe it was an old bridge or something.

We’re pretty much off of the planks as far as I can tell and pretty much home which is good, my shoes are soaked and my jeans are soggy up to the knees from the long grass.

*Crack* *Creak* *Crunch*

I frown as do the others.

“Aaagggghhhh" I scream as the floor caves in from beneath me and I fall around 15 feet down a hole and land on my tummy, crushing my arm and causing me to scream.

“Niall!” Louis shouts and I turn slightly to look up cautiously to see him peaking over the edge to see me.  
“Ow" I cry and make a move to sit up, which I manage but it hurts. I think I've broken my arm as i cant move it and it's bleeding and the bone is peaking out from my skin and oh my god!

“Zayn! Help me" I cry as I sit on my bottom in muddy water in the dark hole with my bone sticking out of my arm and vomit over my legs and – when was I sick? There I go again.

“What do you want me to do?” He mutters but I can tell even he’s worried.  
“Go get your mum! We'll wait here and think of a plan" Louis tells him and Zayn nods before running off to go get his mum or my dad. Or someone!!

“Niall? Can you climb out?” Liam shouts and I tell him no because my arm hurts and the bone is stuck out of my wrist.  
“Gross! Okay, I’ll go get a ladder or something” he comments before running off.

“I need a wee" I mutter to Harry and Louis. Harry laughs a little but Louis says to hold it if I can and just go if I can’t. He promises they won’t look.

I stand up carefully and pop open my button. Or I try. But i cant open it with one hand and it’s my not writing hand too so it’s useless.  
“I- I can't open my button” I pout to myself.  
“Just hold it Niall. Won’t be long now" Harry comments and I pout again but sit back down in the soggy water.

I try, but I've needed a wee for a few hours now and I can’t hold it for any longer and a few minutes later, I wet myself. I whimper softly to myself and wipe yet more stupid tears from my stupid face.

“It’s Okay Niall. Won’t be long now buddy. Just be brave yeah?” Louis calls down and when I look up I can see him and Harry say down to wait with me. Meaning they’re sat down on the wet grass to stay with me. Louis smiles at me and I know he knows I’ve just wet myself. I’m so grateful he doesn’t say anything though.

“I’m s-scared and c-cold” I stutter and for some reason the water seems to be getting higher and is now covering my legs where I’m sat down.

“I know mate. Won’t be long okay!?” Harry adds and I nod as to not worry him, but when the water is up to my tummy whilst I’m sat down, I panic and tell them.

“Umm- There’s water in here”  
“Okay buddy, we'll get you warm and dry soon” Harry soothes.  
“It’s- urm- it’s getting higher” I mumble, slightly concerned that even stood up, the water is at me knee caps.

“What!?” Louis shouts and looks over to see me stood up in water now up to my thighs.

“Louis! Help me" I cry once again. I don’t know what else to do. I’m 7 and I’m scared and cold and wet and I really really want my daddy. I use my good arm to wipe my tears and snot before sniffling to myself about how stuffed I am.

“Hang on” Louis says carefully.  
“What are you doing?!” harry panics and when I look up I see Louis climbing down the wall into the well to get me.

“Getting him out-"  
“-You’ll get stuck! Or hurt! Or both-"  
“-Harry! He’s going to drown if we don’t do something” Louis snaps and it sinks in that yes, I could actually die in here.

By the time Louis reaches me, the water is up to my waist and now my Willy is soaking wet and all of my body is wet and cold and I’m shivering even more because I’m freezing and I may or may not be sick again. I am.

“Hey buddy! It’s Okay! FUCK! This water is freezing! Oh god. So cold. H-here. Put this on" Louis smiles as he reaches me and drops down into the water. He takes off his jumper and helps me get it over my head with my right arm in the sleeve. I don’t move my left as Louis tells me not to as it’s definitely broken.

“Okay, get on my back and hold on tight. Okay?” He frowns as he helps me onto his back, the water now up to my tummy so I hurry up and climb onto his back, using my good arm to hold on.

“I was sick" I whimper into his shoulder.  
“It’s okay. We can clean you up after babe. Hold on super tight yeah?” He hums as he places his hands under my bum to help me get onto his back. I know he knows I wet myself but he doesn’t mention it and doesn’t make me feel dirty. He just places his hands under my bum and hoists me onto his back.

“Y-yeah" I nod my head slightly. I'm scared and cold and I have an awful feeling I'm going to die in this hole and I really don't want to.  
“Hey, I’ve got you. Okay?” He smiles carefully and I nod into his neck.

He has to remove his hands from under my bum in order to climb out, meaning I have to try and hold onto him with one hand, without strangling him and without falling off of his back and into the freezing water. It's a challenge but believe me when I say, I hold on for dear life.

As soon as Louis gets near enough to the top of the hole, Harry grabs my hood and helps pull me out so Louis can use the rest of his energy to get himself out.

We collapse on the grass with a sigh of relief and I practically cry with happiness.

“You got me out” I whimper into my hands and Louis pulls me up off of the grass where I'm pathetically laid my side so he can cuddle me into his chest.  
“Of course I did! I wasn’t going to leave you” he chuckles and pulls me onto his knee and runs his fingers softly through my hair.

“Niall!”  
“Daddy!” I cry as I turn around and see my dad racing towards me. I stand up on shaky legs and stumble towards him slowly. As soon as he reaches me he wraps me into his arms and kisses my head numerous times.

“Ow! Mind my arm" I complain and move the large jumper to show him where the bone is peaking out from my skin at my wrist.  
“Oh! Buddy! The medics are just behind me. Come on, you need checking over and that arm needs a cast”

“And Louis! He was in the water too daddy! He needs checking for cold flues! He could get 'Monia!”  
“Okay bud. Come on Louis! Did you fall down too? Are you hurt?”

“No daddy! He climbed down and got me out" I tell him as I tug Louis towards the medics to make sure he’s not hurt. He smiles at me and soothes some of my sweaty hair down and I grin at him.

“You saved my boy? You- you didn’t even hesitate to get him out?” daddy frowns.  
“I wasn’t going to let him drown. And you might want to talk to Niall about Zayn. He’s a bully and hurts Niall all the time" Louis tells him before walking over to the ambulance.  
“Why didn’t you tell me Niall?” Daddy frowns and I can tell he’s upset now, which isn’t what I want!!

“You love Zayn’s mummy and- and I want you to be happy" I whisper.  
“I’m only happy if you’re happy too bud. Talk to me in future. Okay? And- why don’t we not sleep over at the Maliks , until your arm is better and we can talk about our future properly?”  
“um- yeah. Sounds good daddy" I grin.

“Hey Niall? I’m Debbie, can I have a look at your arm? See how your doing?” a kind lady with bright red hair asks softly and I smile before sitting on the bed she’s patting.  
“Hi" I whisper as she helps me up onto the bed.  
“Hi" she chuckles. “So, I hear you’ve been really brave today? How are you feeling?” she smiles.  
“Okay. Um- I was sick three times in the hole and-my arm is sore" I pout and show her my wrist.

“Wow! That does look sore! Shall we get you to hospital to make sure your okay?” she smiles softly and I nod before reaching for my daddy’s hand. He grabs mine immediately and tells me he’ll, of course, be with me.

“Is Louis coming too? He was in the hole!” I panic and Debbie nods to where he’s already sat in the ambulance with a blanket around him.

I grin and stand up before hopping down off of the bed and going to join Louis on the bed in the ambulance. He lightly scolds me for not being covered up and pulls me onto his bed to snuggle under his blanket.

“I’m toasty now" I giggle and he laughs before scratching my head with his nails.

 

*3 weeks later*

“Hey Louis! What are you doing here?” daddy calls as he answers the door and I smile from where I’m lining my dinosaurs up for an epic battle of the bestest dinosaur war!!

Louis comes in a minute later and smiles at me from where I’m laid on the floor.  
“Hi Louis! Wanna play di'saurs with me?” I grin and he laughs before saying he’s going to the park with Harry and Liam if I want to join them.

“What if my legs aren’t fast enough?” I frown.  
“Then we'll walk a bit slower. Because that's what friends do. Come on buddy, let’s have some fun” he winks at me and I beam at him as he helps me stand up before pulling my shoes on for me and fastening the laces.

"Bunny goes through the loop, under the bridge and ties together to keep him safe" he smiles as he talks me though tying my laces.

 

Is this what it's really like having a big brother? Because if so, I want one forever!!


End file.
